Slow Down
by Ayami-90
Summary: Neues Kapitel online. Unseren beiden Turteltäubchen werden einige Steine in den Weg gerollt. Und was hat Ron mit der ganzen Sach zu tun? HermineDraco.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Der Songtext am Ende gehört Alicia Keys.

**Trailer:**

Leise Musik erklingt. Die Kamera wandert durch die Große Halle, einen überfüllten Korridor entlang, vorbei an den Hauspunkte-Gläsern.

Eine dunkle Männerstimme beginnt zu sprechen:

„_Sie war das intelligenteste Mädchen des Jahrgangs..."_

Man sieht Hermine einen dunklen Korridor voller ausgelassener Schüler hinunter eilen, die Arme voller Bücher.

„_Er war der meist gehasste und gleichzeitig meist begehrteste Schüler Hogwarts..."_

Malfoy, von einer Gruppe lachender Slytherins umgeben, wird eingeblendet. Er wirft der vorbeieilenden Hermine einen betont gleichgültigen Blick zu.

Die Kamera folgt seinem Blick, ihr hinterher.

„..._und sie beide hatten ein Geheimnis."_

Hermine und Draco, sich hastig küssend, verschwinden in einem Unterrichtsraum. Draco versucht mit einer Hand die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen, die andere in ihren Haaren vergraben.

Die Kamera schwenkt zum Fenster. Ron schlendert gelangweilt über den nun sichtbaren Innenhof. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen.

Man hört Draco etwas flüstern. Hermine kichert.

Ron schlägt entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund und rennt davon.

„_Doch jemand entdeckte sie."_

Vor dem Zaubertränke-Raum. Hermine blickt sich unbehaglich um. Die Schüler hinter ihr kichern und flüstern sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas zu. Hermines Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen...

„_Und am Ende..."_

In der großen Halle. Die Pause ist zu Ende. Ein Stimmengewirr erhebt sich, die ersten verlassen die Halle. Im durcheinander trifft Hermines Blick auf Dracos. Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

„_...lernen sie was es heist zu lieben."_

Der Schulball. Hermine steht am Rand der Tanzfläche. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen als sie sieht wie Draco mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck Pansys ausgestreckte Hand ergreift und sich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen lässt.

Schnitt.

Ron redet energisch auf Harry ein. Die Musik übertönt seine aufgeregte Stimme. Harry wirft ihm erst einen völlig verdutzten Blick zu, dann verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich. Mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht reißt er sich los.

Schnitt.

Draco sitzt mit verklärtem Blick in einem scharlachroten Ohrensessel. Hermine stellt ein Tablett auf dem Tisch neben ihm ab. Da bricht er ohne Vorwarnung in Tränen aus.

„_Auf ihrem Weg zur Wahrheit treffen sie auf neue Freunde."_

Die Tanzfläche ist hell erleuchtet. Man erkennt Hermine und Professor Snape unter den tanzenden Paaren. Ihr Kopf liegt auf seiner Schulter, Tränen tropfen auf seinen Umhang.

Schnitt.

Draco, über die Brüstung des Balkons gelehnt. Hinter ihm Pansy, die ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt.

Draco, mit verbissener Stimmer: „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet dir trauen?"

Pansy: „Weil ich weiß, wie es ist abgewiesen zu werden."

„_Sie gehen einen steinigen Weg..."_

In der Bibliothek. Hermine, halb über einem Buch zusammengesunken, zerknüllt einen halb beschriebenen Zettel und wirft ihn in den Mülleimer.

„..._aber diesmal gehen sie ihn..."_

Im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Hermine und Draco sitzen nebeneinander, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

„..._bis zum Ende."_

Eine rasche Abfolge von Bildern.

Harry, der auf Hermine einredet.

Ron, der die beiden mit düsterem Blick beobachtet.

Draco, der Tannenzapfen an Hermines Fenster wirft.

Der Zaubertränke Unterrichtsraum.

Pansy die Hermine abfällig beobachtet.

Professor Snape und Hermine beim Tanzen.

Hermine die Draco bei der Hand nimmt und ihn mit in die Dunkelheit eines der Korridore zieht...

Die Kamera folgt den beiden, bis der Bildschirm vollkommen schwarz ist.

Verschwommene Buchstaben erscheinen...

„...before we go too far..."

Das Bild wird klar.

"...Slow Down."

**The End**

Ooh baby  
There's somethin I gotta tell ya  
Pain that you should know  
What's on my mind  
ooh baby  
I'm feeling our situation  
It's getting stronger  
and we on it  
I gotta take my time  
  
(Bridge)  
See there's so much about you  
that I want to explore  
Phisical attraction,  
we just can't ignore it  
But before we go too far  
across the line  
gotta really make sure  
that I'm sure  
Umm  
  
(chorus)  
Slow down babe  
let's take our time  
Slow down babe  
If you don't mind (baby slow down)  
Slow down babe  
before we make this move  
Slow down babe (before we make this move)  
Baby slow down  
(I think it's really too soon)  
  
(verse 2)  
  
Ooh baby  
It's like I known you forever  
My medulla oblongata  
Is electrified  
Oo oo ooh baby  
Whenever we're alone together  
I'm bout to explode  
and it feels so right  
I gotta take my time  
  
(Bridge)  
See there's so much about you  
that I want to explore  
Phisical attraction, we just  
can't ignore it  
But before we go too far  
across the line  
gotta really make sure  
that I'm sure  
Oh  
  
(chorus)  
  
Slow down babe  
let's take our time (slow down baby)  
Slow down babe (slow down baby)  
If you don't mind (baby slow down)  
Slow down babe  
before we make this move  
Slow down babe (before we make this move)  
Baby slow down  
(baby it's really too soon  
soon yeah)  
  
(Hook)  
See I know what is best  
Cause I been here before  
Gave myself to someone  
for all the wrong reasons  
but this time around  
I don't wanna do that again  
I just wanna make this the way  
that i've dreamed of  
so baby you got to  
  
(chorus)  
  
(Whispering)  
Slow down  
you got to slow down  
you got to slow down  
baby slow down  
you got to slow down  
you got to slow down  
you've got to slow down

(Slow Down by Alicia Keys)

**A/N: **Alle weiteren Infos und Anmerkungen findet ihr im Prolog (Oder dem ersten Kapitel) der (hoffentlich) bald folgen wird. Ich hoffe der Trailer hat euch wenigstens schon ein bisschen neugierig darauf gemacht ;)

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich furchtbar freuen, also ran an die Tasten, worauf wartet ihr noch?


	2. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

**Titel: **Slow Down. Benannt nach dem gleichnamigen Song von Alicia Keys.

**Autorin: **Ayami (Meinetwegen auch Ayami-90)

**Rating: **R. Ich wollte mir einfach mal alle Möglichkeiten offen halten -blush-

**Pairing: **Hermine/Draco

**Warnings: **Egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe, Draco wird immer „etwas" OOC bleiben (Hermine wohl leider auch) und sonst... Argh... werft einen genaueren Blick aufs Rating, das sagt alles ;)

Vielen Dank an diejenigen, die schon reviewt haben. Ihr seid die besten.

**Noch Fragen? **Dann benutzt den verdammten Review-Button...

.

**Prolog:**

Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her. Vor genau 3 Jahren, 5 Monaten und 16 Tagen (Es war gerade Hogsmeade-Wochenende) bekam eine damals noch recht unbekannte Reporterin des „Tagespropheten"von mir das einzige Interview, das ich jemals in meinem Leben geben würde.

.

Harry war beim Quidditch-Training und Ron brütete noch über einem 12 Zoll langen Aufsatz, welchen er am Montag bei Snape abliefern musste. So war ich vollkommen allein, als sie mich im „Drei Besen" auflas und rund heraus fragte ob ich ihr nicht etwas über Lucius Malfoys Sohn erzählen könne.

.

Keine Ahnung woher sie überhaupt wusste wer ich war (Ron brachte mir später die Theorie näher, der Tagesprophet würde Malfoys Briefe regelmäßig abfangen und nach skandalträchtigem Material durchsuchen) aber die Aussicht auf ein (für mich) kostenloses Butterbier war einfach zu verlockend, also willigte ich ein ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

.

Wahrscheinlich war es das fünfte oder sechste Butterbier das meine Zunge dann endgültig lockerte und mich folgenden Satz sagen ließ:

.

„_Der Charakter von Draco Malfoy lässt sich vollkommen durch zwei simple Adjektive erfassen: egoistisch und feige."  
_

_.  
_

Genau 2 Jahre, 11 Monate und 3 Tage später schlief ich das erste Mal mit ihm.

.  
.  
.

(Das Interview wurde übrigens nie abgedruckt. Ich schätze Mal, Malfoys Vater hatte da seine Finger im Spiel. Der Karriere der Reporterin, heute übrigens als Rita Kimmkorn bekannt, hat dass allerdings keinen Abbruch getan.)

.

**A/N: **Verdammt. Ziemlich kurz geworden der Prolog. Ich hoffe ich habe damit keinen Enttäuscht und eure Neugier nur noch weiter entfacht. Das erste Kapitel folgt so schnell, wie ich es bewerkstelligen kann...


	3. I : Wie alles begann

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

.

**Kapitel I – Wie alles begann...**

Ehrlich gesagt erinnere ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr so genau daran wie das alles begann. Aber ich denke es hat viel mit der ersten Woche meines sechsten Schuljahres zu tun. Als Malfoy damals aus den Ferien zurück kam war er... so ganz anders als früher.

Sicherlich hatte er sich die Grundzüge seines (miserabelen) Charakters, zu unser aller enttäuschen, erhalten. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Ein egoistischer Feigling bleibt eben ein egoistischer Feigling, bis ans Ende seines erbärmlichen Lebens.

Aber da, wo er sich früher festgesaugt hatte wie ein überlebensgroßer Blutegel hielt er sich nun merklich zurück. Er schien lieber zu beobachten als einzuschreiten.

.

Natürlich verpasste er weiterhin keine Chance die anderen zu demütigen und mit seinen spitzen Kommentaren zu kränken, aber er schien dieses „kleiner-Rötzlöffel"-Gehabe dass er bis dahin an den Tag legte vollkommen abgelegt zu haben.

Ich ertappte mich selbst dabei, wie ich der Liste der Adjektive die ihn beschrieben ein verhaltenes „charismatisch"hinzufügte.

Egoistisch, feige und charismatisch.

Ich hätte schon damals bemerken sollen dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte.

.

Am Montag danach verspielte er seinen guten Eindruck wieder. Mit einem einzigen Wort brachte er mich dazu, jeden guten Gedanken den ich jemals an ihn verschwendet hatte zu bereuen. Nicht das es besonders viele gewesen wären.

Schlammblut.

Oh, wie ich dieses Wort hasse. Keine Ahnung welcher verdammte Rassist es erfunden hat aber ich schwöre, gebt mir ein Gewehr und ich erschieße ihn.

Natürlich blieben auch Ron und Harry nicht verschont. Man kann nur hoffen dass Ron nie einem echten Wiesel begegnen wird, das arme Tier müsste furchtbar leiden.

Und Harry? Nun, auf eine komische Art und Weise schien auch er über die Ferien _reifer _geworden zu sein.

Wie zum Teufel er es auch immer anstellte, aber er _ignorierte _Malfoy vollkommen. Und was noch komischer war, Malfoy schien das nicht mal ansatzweise schlimm zu finden. Früher wäre er allein bei dem Gedanken ignoriert werden zu können in die Luft gegangen. („Einen Malfoy ignoriert man nicht...")

Mir hingegen viel das immer schwerer. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber seine Antworten auf unsere Beschimpfungen wurden immer _intelligenter._ Noch sechs Wochen zuvor hätte ich meinen ganzen Besitz darauf verwettet das dieses Wort und der Name „Draco Malfoy"nie zusammen in einem Satz erwähnt werden würden.

Aber es war so.

.

Wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte beleidigte er, und wenn tatsächlich jemand den Mut aufbrachte seinen spitzfindigen Bemerkungen Paroli zu bieten dauerte es keine fünf Sekunden bis ihm ein letzter, vernichtender Kommentar einfiel, mit dem er die Sache beendete und das Schachtfeld als glorreicher Sieger verließ.

Natürlich blieb er weiterhin das verzogene, schadenfrohe Kind welches er schon im ersten Schuljahr so perfekt mimte, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm schien tatsächlich Erwachsen geworden zu sein.

.

Erst ein paar Wochen später viel mir auf dass er sich komplett von Crabbe und Goyle abgenabelt hatte. Diese beiden hirnverbrannten Idioten passten ganz einfach nicht zu seinem neuen Image.

Wenn ich ihm zusah wie er gerade sein nächstes Opfer in den Boden stampfte, musste ich unweigerlich daran denen wie ich den ganzen Sommer über Abends mit meinem Vater Poker gespielt hatte.

Und an dieses kleine, überlegende Lächeln dass sich manchmal auf seine Gesichtszüge schlich. So unscheinbar es auch wirken mochte, sobald ich ihn so lächeln sah wusste ich dass ich das Spiel verloren hatte.

Er hatte ein verdammt gutes Blatt und war sich dessen auch vollkommen Bewusst.

So kam es wie es kommen musste...

.

**A/N: **Schon wieder ein kurzes Kapitel. Verdammt! Aber ich war einfach zu faul noch mehr zu schreiben und außerdem habe ich einfach ein Faible für Cliffhanger... ;-)

Vielen Dank für die vielen, lieben Reviews. Ihr gebt einem echt den besten Grund schnell weiter zu schreiben!

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr dann mehr über Hermines und Dracos erstes Treffen.

.


	4. II : Erste Nacht

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

**A/N: **Erstmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen dass es so lange gedauert hat, dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch ein bisschen länger ;) Und natürlich muss ich mich wieder für die lieben Reviews bedanken. Ihr seid allesamt göttlich! (Entschuldigt bitte diese dähmlichen oOo's zwischen den Absätzen, aber FF. net hat alle meine Punkte und Striche gekillt, ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen... Andere dekorative Ideen die Buchstaben beinhalten sind jederzeit willkommen...)

oOo

**Kapitel II – Erste Nacht**

Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Irgendwie scheinen alle erwähnenswerten Ereignisse die mit ihm zusammenhängen hier zu beginnen. Im Drei Besen. Ganz hinten in der Ecke, der mahagonifarbene Tisch. Irgendwo auf der Tischplatte kann man noch, wenn auch leicht verblasst, die Buchstaben „H" plus "R"erkennen.

Fragt bitte nicht wie die da hingekommen sind.

Ich weiß nicht ein Mal mehr ob sie für „Harry plus Ron" oder für „Hermine plus Ron"stehen. Mich überfällt bei beiden Vorstellungen ein leichter Würgreiz...

Wahrscheinlich waren sie bei einer der in letzter Zeit regelmäßig stattfindenden Sauf-Parties entstanden. Ich war noch nie besonders trinkfest gewesen und ab einem gewissen Maß an Alkohol im Blut durchaus dazu bereit solch verrückte Sachen mitzumachen...

So auch diesmal.

oOo

Ich glaube es war Dean Thomas gewesen, der uns diesmal eingeladen hatte. Er wollte das was-weiß-ich-wie-lange bestehen seiner Beziehung zu Ginny feiern. Die beiden hatten sich dann im Laufe des Abends unter lautem Gejohle in eines der Hinterzimmer verdrückt.

Unnötig zu erwähnen das die Party auch ohne die beiden stieg.

Harry war inzwischen soweit, dass er (sehr zur Freude der weiblichen Gäste) auf dem Tisch zu strippen begann. Er wollte gerade sein Hemd auszuziehen als ich bemerkte wie Seamus auf der anderen Seite des Tisches bewusstlos zu Boden sank.

Ich nahm in kurz in Augenschein und überließ ihn dann der Fürsorge von Madame Rosmerta.

So ungern ich Harrys kleine Vorstellung auch verpassen wollte, musste ich mir doch eingestehen dass es an der Zeit war die Party zu verlassen.

Ich hatte einmal von einem Mädchen gelesen dass nach einem Whiskey-Kampftrinken mit ihren Freunden an ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt ist. Keine Schöne Todesart. Außerdem macht sich die Innschrift ganz schlecht auf einem Grabstein...

oOo

Da Ron gerade über der Kloschüssel hing und ich Harry auf keinen Fall von seinem Vorhaben abbringen wollte (Lavender hätte mich gekillt) beschloss ich den langen Marsch alleine anzutreten.

Dummerweise hatte Parvati im Laufe des Abends eine Dose Butterbier über meiner Bluse verschüttet, ich tat also gut daran eine Konfrontation mit einem Lehrkörper zu vermeiden. Bei dem penetranten Geruch wäre es schwer gewesen mein Beisein bei dieser Party zu leugnen.

Und es bestand kein Zweifel daran das Snape es mehr als nur genossen hätte mir mein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen wieder abzunehmen.

oOo

Ich hatte schon auf dem Rückweg von meiner ersten Party festgestellt, dass es mehr als nur schwierig war sich im angetrunkenen Zustand in Hogwarts zurecht zu finden. Aber das man sich so dermaßen verlaufen könnte, hätte ich mir nie gedacht.

Da versucht man lediglich zurück in den warmen, gemütlichen Gryffindor-Turm zu gelangen und ehe man sich versieht steht man bis zu den Knien in der Schlangengrube.

Wahrscheinlich hatte diese verfluchte Treppe im dritten Stock wieder mal die Richtung geändert ohne dass ich es mitbekommen habe.

Ich versuchte mich also, verständlicherweise, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber dass ist leichter gesagt als getan wenn man die Kerker sonst höchstens vom Weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht und zurück kennt.

Zu meinem großen Glück vernahm ich auch noch Schritte am Ende des Ganges. Mir blieben also zwei Möglichkeiten...

1. Die Beine in die Hand nehmen um dem Spott der Slytherins und/oder Snapes Strafe zu entgehen... oder

2. Abwarten _wer_ da den Gang entlang geschlurft kommt und ihn/sie gegebenenfalls nach dem Weg fragen...

Ich entschied mich für Möglichkeit 2. (Hey, ich war betrunken. Vergesst das nicht...)

oOo

Meine erste Reaktion als ich den platinblonden Haarschopf erkannte war...

1. Gott sei Dank, es ist nichts Snape...

Meine zweite Reaktion war...

2. Verdammt, warum _er..._

Den Flur entlang getorkelt kam niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy höchst persönlich.

Er schien zuvor ebenfalls auf irgendeiner Party gewesen zu sein, denn sein schwankender Gang und der leichte Geruch nach Alkohol, der ihn wie eine Wolke einhüllte, sprachen so einiges für sich.

Ich tat mein bestes mich so klein zu machen wie nur irgend möglich, was sich in Anbetracht der Tatsche das ich eine stinkende und von der Feuchtigkeit gänzlich transparente Bluse trug als etwas schwieriger herausstellte.

Haltet mich jetzt bitte nicht für eine Schlampe, oder so. Aber seit ich mir mal eine zweite Nase ins Gesicht gezaubert habe wende ich keine Zaubersprüche mehr auf mich oder meine Kleidung an wenn ich betrunken bin.

oOo

Inzwischen waren wir ungefähr auf einer Höhe, doch er schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Ich hingegen war ganz gebannt von seinem Anblick. Er trug noch immer das weiße Hemd, welches zu unserer Schuluniform gehörte. Die obersten Knöpfe standen offen. Seine blasse Haut schimmerte silbern im Mondlicht, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Haaren welche im wirr ins Gesicht hingen.

Yummi.

Die grün-silberne Krawatte hing nur noch lose um seinen Hals.

Doppel-Yummi.

oOo

Plötzlich wendete er den Kopf. Seine Pupillen waren leicht geweitert. In allen sechs Jahren die ich mit ihm zur Schule ging hatte ich ihm noch nie direkt in die Augen geblickt, hatte nie realisiert _wie _grau sie waren.

Für einen Moment schien er meinen Blick zu erwidern und mehr zu sehen. Tiefer als bis zu dem buschigen, braunen Haar, tiefer als bis zu der noch vom Urlaub gebräunten Haut, tiefer als bis zu den dunklen, braunen Augen.

Bis zu meiner Seele.

oOo

Ich erschrak als sich unsere Körper berührten. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie ich immer näher an ihn heran getreten war. Er schien zur Salzsäure erstarrt. Meine Hand suchte sich alleine ihren Weg, die Frage wie sich seine Haut wohl unter meinen Fingern anfühlen würde brannte mir unter den Nägeln...

„Wie Seide...", die Worte verließen meine Lippen bevor ich richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte was ich sagte.

Langsam fuhr ich mit meinem Daumen die Kontur seines Schlüsselbeins nach, ließ meine Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals tanzen. Wie Seide auf meiner nackten Haut... Sachte fuhr ich seine Wangenknochen hinab, bis zu seinen vollen Lippen.

oOo

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Aber er zwang mich, mit dem sanften Druck seiner Hände, nach oben zu blicken. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Bevor er reagieren konnte schloss ich die ohnehin kurze Distanz zwischen uns und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Ich wusste dass er meinen Blick suchte, aber ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Abwertend, hasserfüllt, zerstörend. Ich wollte mir die Illusion erhalten.

Gerade wollte ich mich lösen und mich dem Gezeter und Geschrei stellen als sich zwei kräftige Arme um mich schlossen. Eine vorwitzige Zunge strich über meine Lippen um sich gleich darauf wieder zurück zu ziehen.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf. Malfoy zog mich noch fester in die Umarmung. Ein leichtes Seufzen entkam meinem Mund als er begann federleichte Küsse auf meinem Hals zu verteilen. Ich konnte sein Grinsen auf meiner Haut spüren.

oOo

In dieser Nacht traf ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben auf einen Kerl der meinen BH schneller öffnen konnte als ich selbst. Und er war verdammt geschickt dabei.

Er hatte mich so schnell von meinen Klamotten befreit, dass ich mir komisch vorgekommen wäre jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Nicht dass ich es gewollt hätte...

oOo

**A/N: **Ich weiß, doofer Zeitpunkt für ein Ende. Was solls... Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht ;) Wenn ihr ganz lieb seid erfahrt ihr das nächste Mal vielleicht Dracos Sicht der Dinge...

oOo


	5. III : Veraenderung

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

**A/N: **Ich weiß, das Kapitel kommt mal wieder viel zu spät… Asche auf mein Haupt!

Aber ich hab's geschafft. Ich hatte immer Angst davor diesen Teil zu schreiben, aber als ich erst einmal angefangen hatte konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören.

Bitte entschuldigt die vielen Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen. Das ist alles Dracos Schuld! Ich wollte einfach verdeutlichen dass er, auch wenn er sich verändert hat, noch lange kein lieber Kerl geworden ist…

In diesem Kapitel taucht Blaise zum ersten Mal auf… -schmacht-

Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung ob Blaise jetzt ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist, ich hab ihn einfach mal zum Jungen gemacht weil ich die französisch sprechende Blaise-Version von dracademented aus der Story „Unexpected" (Story ID: 1912693) so sehr verehre… Leider wird er trotzdem keine so große Rolle in meiner Story spielen… Sorry Blaise!

Mein Dank geht an **Sunnylein, Dragonies, Hermione-Jane17, Tash, Weltherrscherchen, D.v.g.M.1** und **joey**, weil sie sich alle aufgerafft haben mir ein Review für das letzte Kapitel zu schreiben… -alle umknuddel- **DANKE!**

oOo

**Kapitel III - Veränderung**

Ich hätte nie gedacht dass es einmal soweit mit mir kommen würde. Ein Schlammblut. Ist ja gerade zu peinlich. Ich kann schon die Stimme meines Vaters hören. Er würde toben wie der Dunkle Lord persönlich, wenn er es wüsste. Tja, wenn…

Weiß der Teufel was es war, aber irgendwas unterschied sie von all den anderen Mädchen…

Fragt bitte nicht. Ich kann euch keine Antwort geben, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wie man den Vornamen dieses kleinen Schlammbluts schreibt.

oOo

Sie war mir schon in meinem ersten Jahr aufgefallen. Nicht weil sie so hübsch war, ehrlich gesagt hatte sie mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hamster als mit einer Hexe. Aber sie war pfiffig und das machte mich wütend. Rasend wütend.

Weil mir keine gerissenen Kommentare einfielen. Weil ich nicht die Willenskraft hatte, andere einfach zu ignorieren. Weil sie keinen dominanten Vater hatte, der hohe Erwartungen an sie und ihre Leistungen stellte. Und sie trotzdem immer die schlauste war.

Aber das hat sich geändert.

oOo

Wahrscheinlich waren die Ferien bei meiner Großmutter in Cornwall schuld. Und Blaise Zabini. Okay, ich verbessere mich: Vor allem Blaise Zabini.

Obwohl wir im gleichen Jahrgang sind, habe ich ihn bis zu jenen verhängnisvollen Sommerferien nie richtig wahrgenommen. Welch verhängnisvoller Fehler.

Das Haus seiner Eltern war nur einen Katzensprung von der Villa meiner Großmutter entfernt. Gleich am ersten Tag hatte sie mich vor seiner Haustür abgesetzt, um ihn Ruhe einkaufen zu können und am Abend ihren heiß geliebten Poker-Abend mit ihren Freundinnen zu veranstalten.

Danach verbrachte ich praktisch die hälfte meiner Zeit in Cornwall bei und mit Blaise, die andere Hälfte verschlief ich.

Normalerweise schlafe ich nie lange, aber in Cornwall schien ich Abends einfach in eine Art Koma zu fallen bis mich meine Großmutter am nächsten Tag wieder aus dem Bett prügelte. Blaise meint, das läge an der guten Luft dort.

Blaise scheint überhaupt alles über Cornwall zu wissen. Wenn er von seiner Heimat erzählt blüht er regelrecht auf. Das zu sehen machte mich neugierig. Neugierig darauf was das für ein Mensch ist, was er für eine Familie hat.

Also lernte ich sie kennen.

oOo

Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie solch' herzliche Leute gesehen wie die Zabinis.

oOo

Nicole Zabini ist bereits die zweite Frau von Blaises Vater. Ich schätze mal, dass ist der Grund dass die Zabinis in unserer Welt nicht so beliebt sind. So etwas wie Scheidungen gibt es bei uns nur selten.

Blaises Vater arbeitet im Ministerium. Er hat nie viel Zeit für die Familie, aber das erste was er sagt sobald er spät Abends nach Hause kommt ist: „Wo sind meine Kinder?"

Blaises zwei Jahre ältere Schwester Rose und er selbst stammen noch aus der ersten Ehe ihres Vaters, ihre Mutter lebt inzwischen in Irland und ist Kunstlehrerin an einer Muggelschule. Blaise meint sie wäre ein wenig verrückt. Ich glaube sie hat ihm da so einiges vererbt…

Als Blaise sechs Jahre Alt war gab sein Vater ihn und Rose für eine Weile in die Obhut ihrer Tante um sich eine Woche Urlaub in Frankreich zu gönnen. Als er nach zwei Monaten zurückkehrte hatte er die hübsche, kleine Französin Nicole und ihre sechs jährige Tochter Jaqueline im Gepäck.

Jacky, wie Blaise seine Schwester liebevoll nennt, ist sofort der Liebling des ganzen Dorfes geworden. Mir ihren blonden Engelslocken und ihren großen, blauen Augen hat sie alle um den Finger gewickelt.

Seitdem leben die fünf zusammen in einem alten Gutshaus in Cornwall. Rose und Blaise gehen beide nach Hogwarts, Jaqueline nach Beauxbatons wo auch ihre drei Cousins aus Frankreich zur Schule gehen.

oOo

Ich denke dass das Leben mit zwei Schwestern Blaise so zäh gemacht hat. Mrs. Zabini hat nie körperliche Gewalt in ihrem Haushalt geduldet und so lernte Blaise schon früh sich mit Worten zu wehren statt mit Fäusten.

Er zeigte mir dass es nichts bringt viel zu reden, wenn die Hälfte davon nur wirres, nutzloses Zeug ist.

Eine sinnlose Beleidigung kratzt nur an der Oberfläche des Stolzes, aber das richtige Wort zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wühlt auf und hinterlässt tiefe Spuren…

Das ist die Kunst die Blaise mich lehrte.

oOo

Hogwarts hatte sich über die Sommerferien nicht groß verändert, aber ich sah die Welt mit ganz anderen Augen als ich zurückkehrte.

Mit einem Schlag wurde mir klar, warum Blaise immer ein Einzelgänger war: Die anderen Slytherins fürchteten ihn.

Sie waren zu blind um die Intelligenz zu sehen die hinter seinen Worten lauerte. Sie konnten nicht begreifen warum ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch wenn er sprach. Tief in ihrem Inneren schienen sie zu wissen, wie viel er sah aber sie verstanden es nicht.

Und mir wurde bewusst welche Macht er besaß. Blaise nutze sie nie, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich, aber sie war da.

Also beschloss ich, sie für mich zu verwenden.

oOo

Früher hatte ich oft Konflikte gesucht. Heute brauchte ich das nicht mehr, die Konflikte fanden mich. Es machte mir Spaß, mich mit anderen zu messen. Das hatte es schon immer.

Früher fuhr ich oft aus meiner Haut, wenn ich mit Worten unterlag holte ich mir meinen Sieg eben mit Fäusten zurück. Crabbe und Goyle waren da immer sehr nützlich.

Aber nun brauchte ich sie nicht mehr. Sie waren mir eher lästig.

Ich brauchte keine Fäuste mehr.

Nach und nach gaben die anderen Slytherins es auf mich anzugreifen. Warum sollten sie auch? Schließlich war ich doch eigentlich auf ihrer Seite, oder nicht?

oOo

Was mich erstaunte war, dass der Goldjunge das ganze so gelassen nahm. Ich bedauerte es nicht, es verwunderte mich nur. Die Streite mit ihm bestanden meist eh nur aus dem Austausch leerer Drohungen und neuer, verletzender Spitznamen.

Im Prinzip gab es nur eine einzige verdammte Schülerin in ganz Gryffindor die mir etwas entgegen zu setzen gehabt hätte.

Das Schlammblut.

Meist reichte dieses Wort, um sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Aber, so ab gedroschen es klingen mag, das war inzwischen weit unter meinem Niveau.

Kann sein dass es mir trotzdem ein, zwei mal heraus gerutscht ist. Das ist die Macht der Gewohnheit. Außerdem sieht sie zu süß aus wenn sie wütend wird.

Ja, ich habe das Schlammblut gerade süß genannt. Und, Nein, ich schäme mich dessen nicht.

Nur weil Potty und ihr dämlicher Wiesel-Freund es nicht bemerkt haben, heißt das noch lange nicht dass andere es nicht sehen wenn sich vor ihrer Nase ein Hamster in eine attraktive, junge Hexe verwandelt…

oOo

**A/N: **Bäh… Ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu faul, das ganze jetzt noch einmal nach Rechtschreibfehlern zu durchsuchen… Also: Wer einen Fehler entdeckt darf ihn behalten, ausdrucken, ausschneiden und einrahmen. Oder aufessen, wie ihr wollt…

Der Review-Button beißt nicht!


	6. Interlude I

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

**A/N: **An dieser Stelle wie immer erst mal ein fettes **DANKE** an alle tapferen Reviewer, besonders ans liebe Weltherrscherchen (Für den Keks… )

Ich bin wie immer furchtbar spät dran, aber ich kämpfe mich gerade wieder durch eine furchtbar fiese Schreib-Blockade und stecke zudem auch noch mitten im (Weihnachts-) Stress.

Außerdem möchte ich betonen, dass dies nicht einfach ein normales Kapitel ist… das ist noch in Arbeit. Aber ich wollte euch nicht ganz so auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen… Also, viel Spaß mit meinem ersten, offiziellen Interlude…

oOo

**Interlude I – Der Morgen danach…**

Der nächste Morgen. Gott wie ich so was hasse. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber jeden Morgen „danach" fühle ich mich als würde ich aus einem Albtraum erwachen.

Egal wie gut der Sex war.

An diesem Morgen war es besonders schlimm. Das Problem mit einem intelligenten Gehirn ist, dass es sich manchmal selbstständig macht…

Ihr versteht nicht was ich meine? Nun, dann taucht ein in die verschleierte Welt meiner Gedanken. Mein erster Gedanke an diesem Morgen war ganz klar…:

_Oh. Mein. Gott._ (Siehe: Berühmte erste Worte)

_Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen._ (Siehe: Berühmte letzte Worte)

_Hä…_ (Laut der Verwirrung)

_Wie bitte? Liebes Gehirn, was hast du gerade gefragt?_

_Was daran so schlimm ist?_

_Argh…_ (Laut der Verzweiflung)

_Schätze, ich habe mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt._

_Ich. Habe. Mit. Malfoy. Geschlafen._ (Die letzten Worte vor dem kompletten Verlust des Verstandes)

_Richtig. _

_Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._

_Eisprinz von Slytherin._

_Sexgott von Slytherin._

_Ups…_ (Laut der… Tja… von meiner geistigen Umnachtung zeugt?!)

_Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

_Äh… korrigiere: Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?_

_Tja… _

Ich denke es ist sehr einfach nachzuvollziehen, dass ich, spätestens nach dem Satz der das Synonym für Beischlaf enthält (Ich wage das Wort nicht auszusprechen), dass dringende Bedürfnis hatte meinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen.

oOo

**A/N: **Ich weiß, ich weiß. Viel zu kurz. Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bald, ich verspreche es. Habt noch einmal Nachsicht… büdde, büdde… und denkt an den Review-Button!

…hm…will noch n Keks… -drops-


	7. IV : Es passiert schon wieder

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

**A/N: **Wie immer erstmal **DANKE** an alle Reviewer. Ihr gebt meinem Leben… äh, schreiben… einen Sinn. Ich weiß, ich habe diesmal wirklich furchtbar, furchtbar lange gebraucht, aber ich steckte (oder besser gesagt; stecke immer noch) mitten in einer oberfiesen Schreib-blokade…

Dieses Kapitel betrachte ich zugegebenermaßen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits bin ich froh, dass ich es endlich fertig bekommen habe, andererseits finde ich es teilweise so gräulich dass ich am liebsten meinen Kopf gegen meinen Monitor rammen würde…

Dann habe ich (nach einer Ewigkeit) festgestellt dass ich auf Dragonies Favorite Stories-Liste stehe… OH. MEIN. GOTT. Dragonies, ich werfe mich ehrfürchtig vor Dir in den Staub… -niederknie-

**Kapitel IV – Es passiert schon wieder**

Wir hatten uns im Laufe der Nacht in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer zurückgezogen. Ich erwachte von dem sanften Zwitschern eines Vogels, der sich auf dem Fenstersims niedergelassen hatte.

Sobald ich meine Klamotten wieder eingesammelt hatte (Und den mittleren Schreikrampf unterdrückt, der mich beim Anblick meines „Bettnachbars" überkam), machte ich mich aus dem Staub. Erst als ich schon mit einem Fuß in der Tür stand, wagte ich einen letzten Blick über meine Schulter.

Er ist zu niedlich wenn er schläft. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass er währenddessen nicht reden kann…

oOo

Beim Frühstück bekam ich keinen Bissen herunter. Mich quälte der Gedanke, ob ich Harry und Ron davon erzählen sollte. Wir hatten sonst nie Geheimnisse voreinander. Nun ja, sagen wir, fast nie…

Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie wussten dass ich längst keine Jungfrau mehr war. Sie hatten mich nie danach gefragt, und ich hatte ihnen nie etwas erzählt. So als hätten wir ein geheimes Abkommen über das Verschweigen von intimen Details…

Malfoy indessen übte sich gerade in dem Spiel-„Wie-ignoriere-ich-Hermine-am-besten". Er war ziemlich gut. Nichts an seiner Erscheinung deutete darauf hin, dass er die letzte Nacht nicht in seinem (höchstwahrscheinlich mit Satin-Bettwäsche bezogenem) Bett verbracht hatte.

Ich rutschte unruhig auf meinem Sitz hin und her. Meine Hände wurden schwitzig, als ich den höhnischen Ton in seiner Stimme vernahm. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er den anderen Slytherins nichts über die vergangene Nacht erzählen würde, aber trotzdem…

Er war immerhin ein Malfoy. Bei denen konnte man nie wissen…

oOo

Mein Verschwinden schien völlig unbemerkt geblieben zu sein. Harry und Ron dachten ich wäre mit Lavender und Parvati gegangen und Lavender und Parvati dachten, ich wäre noch bei Harry und Ron geblieben.

Obwohl ich natürlich glücklich war nun niemandem eine plausible Erklärung liefern zu müssen wo ich die Nacht verbracht hatte, war ich ein wenig beleidigt.

Was, wenn mir etwas zugestoßen wäre? Und im Grunde war es doch so, oder?

oOo

Das Leben ging wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Wenn man es als gewohnt betrachten konnte dass ich bei jedem Wort aus Malfoys Mund zusammen zuckte, als wäre ein Blitz neben mir eingeschlagen. Himmel, dieser schnarrende Tonfall konnte einen echt in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Erst recht wenn man wusste wie unendlich weich und samtig er diese Stimme werden lassen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte.

Meine, sagen wir, _kleine Schwäche_, blieb leider nicht ganz unbemerkt. Lavender bedachte mich in letzter Zeit mit mehr als komischen Blicken und Parvati fragte mich einmal sogar ob Malfoy irgendetwas _versucht_ hätte.

Was sie damit genau meinte, will ich gar nicht wissen.

Gott sei Dank, besaßen Harry und Ron nichts von Lavender oder Parvatis hervorragend funktionierender weiblicher Intuition.

oOo

Die eigentliche Misere begann zwei Tage später. Kurz nach „Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste". Die Wege von Harry, Ron und mir hatten sich schon zwei Korridore zuvor getrennt. Die beiden waren auf dem Weg zu einer der wahrscheinlich langweiligsten Schulstunden ihres Lebens (Ich sagen nur: Prof. Trelawney) während ich mich in die aufregende Welt der Arithmantik stürzte.

Die Korridore waren voll gestopft mit ausgelassenen Schülern. Ich hatte beide Arme fest um einen Stapel Schulbücher geschlossen und bahnte mir so meinen Weg an ein paar fröhlich gackernden Zweitklässlern vorbei.

Ich hörte ihn schon bevor ich um die nächste Ecke bog. Malfoy, umgeben von einer Gruppe von Slytherins, besetzte mehr als die Hälfte des Korridors für sich.

Das an sich war ja nicht weiter ungewöhnlich.

Aber dass diesem Bastard im Engelskostüm die Wörter im Halse stecken bleiben, sobald er mich sieht stand bisher selten auf der Tagesordnung…

Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Da stand Draco Malfoy und warf mir einen Blick zu, denn nicht einmal ein ägyptischer Insektenforscher hätte deuten können.

Wenn Malfoy ein Buch wäre, wäre er vermutlich ein Wörterbuch. Simpel aufgebaut, aber in einer Sprache geschrieben die schon lange keiner mehr spricht…

oOo

Ich hingegen ließ mich nicht im Geringsten von seiner kleinen Show beeindrucken und schwebte mit einem Blick, der den See gefrieren lassen könnte an der Gruppe sprachloser Slytherins vorbei… so weit der Plan.

In Wahrheit aber heftete ich meinen Blick einfach so fest wie ich konnte auf den Boden und stolperte mit unsicheren, kleinen Schritten an ihnen vorbei.

Noch bis zum Ende des Ganges konnte ich seinen Blick in meinem Nacken brennen spüren.

Und kurz darauf passierte es wieder…

oOo

Er kam über mich wie ein Wirbelsturm.

In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Lust und vielleicht auch so etwas wie Stolz, als er mich an den Handgelenken in die nächste Besenkammer zog. Fordernd wanderten seine Hände über meinen Körper, zogen mich näher bis sich unsere Lippen in einem verlangenden Kuss trafen.

Das Karussell meiner Gefühle begann sich erneut zu drehen. Wut und Entrüstung vermischten sich mit purer Wollust.

Bei unserer letzten Begegnung hatte ich den ersten Schritt getan und ich schien ein Feuer entfacht zu haben dass nur schwer wieder zu löschen war.

oOo

Später fragte ich mich oft warum ich mich darauf eingelassen hatte. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran dass er so verdammt gut war.

Mal ehrlich: Welches Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts würde zu diesem Sexgott schon nein sagen? Nicht einmal Prof. McGonagall könnte ihm widerstehen… (Uhh, böser Gedanke…)

Vielleicht war es ein Wink des Schicksals, aber nach dieser Begegnung trafen wir uns immer öfter. Im Vertrauensschülerbad, in der Besenkammer, in verlassenen Klassenräumen…

Es war nichts als bedeutungsloser Sex. Und gerade dass machte es so gut. Es gab keine Zwänge, keine dieser bedeutungsvollen Blicke die man sich durch die Große Halle hindurch zuwarf…

Kurz gesagt: Es blieb alles beim Alten. Tagsüber.

Nachts hatten wir Sex. Punkt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Und nie im Leben hätte ich es mir träumen lassen, dass daraus mal mehr werden könnte…

oOo

oOo

**A/N: **Ach ja, die Liebesszene… -blush- Ich bin einfach zu jung um so was zu schreiben… leider ist sie ziemlich kurz geraten, aber ich musste die Story einfach mal ein bisschen vorantreiben, wenn ich mich an meinen „Plan" halten will…

Alle Reviewer kriegen einen kostenlosen Keks (Weltherrscherchens Patentierte Schreibblokaden-vernichte-und-stress-löse-kekse, ich hab' extra welche übrig gelassen) und ein zuckerfreies Kaugummi…


	8. V : Oops I did it again

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

**A/N: **Ja, ich lebe noch. Bin zurzeit nur total gestresst (also wie immer…) aber wo ich sowieso gerade Online war um an dieser verf... lixten Homepage zu arbeiten (Fluch über alle HTML-Codes) musste ich einfach ein neues Kapitel schreiben…

Zu den Reviews:

**Dragonies:** Ugh… Kaffee ist böse. Sehr böse… #weglauf#

**Lisa W: **Wie Samantha? Na ja… so'n bissel ist sie ihr ja auch ähnlich. (Auch wenn ich nie auf diesen Vergleich gekommen wäre…)

**Weltherrscherchen: #**Butterbier schlürf# Himmel… hoffentlich is' da wirklich kein Alkohol drin… Ich vertrag doch nichts… #hicks# Trotzdem danke… #das Weltherrscherchen umarm und dabei umreiß#

**Kekschen: **Ui, nach so einer begeisterten (und auch so schön langen ) Review, bleibt mir wohl kaum was übrig als fleißig weiter zu schreiben…

**Litz: **Du hast ja recht, deshalb habe ich mich nach langem mit-mir-selber-ringen entschlossen das Rating herunter zu setzen. Eventuell wird es dann mal ein als einzelne Story veröffentlichtes Kapitel geben, in dem die beiden "zur Sache kommen"…

**D.v.g.M.:** Na ja, die Sache mit den Liebesszenen… ich sage nur: Siehe eine Zeile weiter oben.

Ein fettes **DANKESCHÖN** natürlich auch an **Sachmet**, **Black Sil**,** joey**,** princess brady**,** Trory **und** Lynn**. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie lange ich schon davon träume so was hier zu schreiben…

Extra für **Lolligie** diesmal wieder Dracos P.o.V.

oOo

**Kapitel V – Oops… I did it again**

Mit vor Schreck verzerrtem Gesicht schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu, mein Herz schlug mir immer noch bis zum Hals. Was zum Teufel war in Parkinson gefahren? Dieses Teufelsweib hatte mich den ganzen Weg bis zu meinem Zimmer verfolgt...

(Gut, das ist an sich nichts neues, aber normalerweise drischt sie dabei nicht wie eine Furie mit ihren Zauberstab auf mich ein.)

„Du hast Lippenstift auf deinem Hemdkragen."

Blaise betrachtete mich mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen. Er hatte es sich, mit einer abgegriffenen Ausgabe des Quibblers (Fragt mich nicht was er an diesem Schundblatt findet!) und einer Dose Butterbier in der Hand, auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht.

„Oh." Ich ließ meinen Blick an mir hinab wandern. Tatsächlich prangte auf meinem Kragen ein zwar nur dezent roter, aber auf meinem weißen Hemd natürlich deutlich sichtbarer Lippenstiftfleck. „Das erklärt einiges."

„Pansy?" Blaise warf mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

„Pansy."

Entgegen der in Hogwarts weit verbreiteten Meinung, habe ich mit Pansy Parkinson weder ein Verhältnis, eine Affäre oder eine sonstige Beziehung die über bloße Freundschaft hinausgeht, noch hasse ich sie. Ich schleppe sie lediglich zu allen möglichen Veranstaltungen mit, weil wir uns schon kennen seit wir laufen können, und alle anderen Mädchen sich bloß falsche Hoffnungen machen würden, wenn ich sie mitnehmen würde.

In letzter Zeit verhielt sie sich allerdings sehr merkwürdig.

„Glaubst Du, sie ist eifersüchtig?" Blaises Bemerkung ließ bei mir die Alarmglocken schrillen.

„Ich hoffe doch mal nicht!" Ich konnte die Panik in meiner Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken. Blaise warf mir nur einen Unheil verkündenden Blick zu. „Blaise... sie ist für mich wie eine Schwester, aber... Uärghs, wie abartig."

Allein der Gedanke an Pansys übertrieben pink geschminkte Lippen, gab mir das Gefühl ich sollte mich auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit meinem Mageninhalt einstellen.

Aber zurück zum Thema:

„Worauf sollte sie auch eifersüchtig sein? Da ist nichts…" Blaise hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „… okay, bis auf ein weiteres ruiniertes Hemd."

„Draco, ich möchte deine Lebensphilosophie ja nur ungern in Frage stellen aber… das ist bereits das dritte mal diese Woche. Und es ist gerade erst Dienstag."

„Und?"

Mit einer fachmännischen Geste stellte Blaise die Butterbierdose auf dem Boden ab, schob den Quibbler darunter um unschöne Flecken auf dem sauteuren Teppich zu vermeiden und erhob sich. Warum wurde ich bloß dass dumme Gefühl nicht los, gleich wie ein ungezogener Schuljunge belehrt zu werden?

„Hast Du nicht langsam das Gefühl, dass diese Sache mit dem… mit Granger etwas zu ernst wird?" Er legte mir beide Hände auf die Schultern und blickte mich eindringlich an. „Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen habe, dass Du endlich mal eine dauerhafte Beziehung in Betracht zu ziehen scheinst… aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl, Du weißt selber nicht worauf Du dich eigentlich einlässt."

Es gibt drei Dinge die ich an Blaise hasse. 1) Dass er mich dauernd belehren muss. 2) Dass er sich dabei so scheiß korrekt ausdrücken muss… und 3) dass er meistens recht hat, mit dem was er sagt.

oOo

Einerseits war es nichts weiter als Sex, und dass war sehr erleichternd. Alle anderen Mädchen erwarteten zwangsläufig von einem, dass man händchenhaltend mit ihnen durch die Korridore schlenderte, verliebte Blicke austauschte und sich öffentlich Liebesgeständnisse machte.

Anfangs genoss ich die Freiheit, trotzdem ungestört anderen Mädchen hinterher blicken zu dürfen, sie zu berühren… oder auch mehr. Aber in letzter Zeit ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich alle Mädchen mit ihr Verglich. Und keine einzige bestand den Vergleich.

Plötzlich hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit in meine Arme zu ziehen. Und erschreckender weise kümmerte es mich kein bisschen, wer uns dabei alles sehen würde.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich sie, wie zufällig, berührte. Wenn ich im Schulkorridor an ihr vorbei ging, im Zaubertränkeklassenraum, beim einräumen der Zutaten, in der Bücherei, wenn sie auf der Suche nach einem neuen Buch dicht an den Regalen vorbei streifte…

Ich erfand Ausreden wie „Mein Vater bringt mich um wenn er davon erfährt" um mich selbst zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen, obwohl ich insgeheim wusste, dass er mir alles durchgehen lassen würde, wenn ich nur lange genug bettelte.

Ich beobachtete sie. Sie und ihre kleinen Freunde, Potty und das Wiesel. Jedes Mal, wenn sie über sie lachten spürte ich mein Blut kochen. Die beiden hatten doch keine Ahnung, was sie an ihr hatten.

Ich spürte umso mehr Genugtuung, wenn ich die beiden anschließend fertig machte. Wiesel schien ein breites Repertoire an Röttönen zu haben, auch wenn es ein gewisses Maß an Anstrengung erforderte ihm diese alle abzufordern. Aber ein gelegentliches, belustigtes Glitzern in ihren Augen entschädigte mich für meine Mühen… Und, war das etwa Eifersucht im Blick des Rotschopfs?

Potty hingegen… es wäre falsch zu sagen er würde mich mit seiner neu gewonnenen Coolness beeindrucken, aber… nun gut. Ich war tatsächlich beeindruckt. Unser Held schien tatsächlich erwachsen geworden zu sein.

Doch was nütze es mir Potter los zu sein, wenn sie dafür immer öfter in meinem Kopf herum spukte?

oOo

Irgendwann beschloss ich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Es wäre eh früher oder später aus gewesen. Unsere Beziehung war von Anfang an nicht mehr als ein schlechter Witz gewesen… Wenn man es überhaupt eine „Beziehung" nennen konnte. Egal wie man es drehte und wendete, es war doch nur Sex. Wir redeten doch nie miteinander…

Warum also, fiel es mir so schwer? Ich hätte ihr doch eh nichts zu geben…

Ich würde dem Druck von Außen, nie standhalten… (Auch wenn ich bis jetzt noch alles durchsetzen konnte, was ich wirklich wollte…)

Ich müsste dauernd für sie da sein… (Auch wenn ich mir keinen schöneren Zeitvertreib vorstellen könnte…)

Schon ein simples Liebesgeständnis, würde mich überfordern… (Auch wenn ich es ihr schon tausendmal gesagt habe, in meinen Träumen…)

Ich würde das Interesse verlieren… (Auch wenn es nicht Interessanteres gibt, als sie…)

Ich würde sie betrügen, ihr untreu werden… (Auch wenn ich kein anderes Mädchen mehr begehrt habe, seit ich sie kenne…)

Ich wäre gemein zu ihr… (Auch wenn in ihrer Gegenwart alles Hässliche und Gemeine zu einem winzigen Häufchen unbedeutender Wörter schrumpft…)

Ich würde sie verlassen, aus irrwitzigen Gründen die mir selber nicht klar sind…

Wie sollte jemand wie ich, sie je halten können?

oOo

Was ich auch tat, ich kam nicht weiter mit meinem Problem. Immer, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, ich müsste zu ihr gehen und ihr meine Liebe gestehen. Eine richtige Beziehung eingehen und glücklich bis ans Ende meiner Tage seien…

Oder es beenden.

Eines von beidem. Kein dämlicher Kompromiss, mit dem keiner wirklich einverstanden wäre.

oOo

**A/N: **Eigentlich hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, diesmal mehr zu schreiben, weil es ja so lange gedauert hat. Aber irgendwie ist es dann trotzdem wieder so kurz geworden… Mist.

Wer als Erster heraus bekommt, ob der Review Button kitzelig ist… hat's zu erst rausgefunden. (Hab' leider alle Kekse schon aufgegessen… )


	9. VI : Whoops

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

Ja ich lebe noch. Aber nur (oder zumindest: besonders wegen) euch. Eine treue Seele hat mir sogar eine E-Mail geschrieben und gefragt, ob ich noch schreibe. Leute: **Ohne euch, wäre ich nichts.** (85 Reviews! Davon träume ich nachts!) Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel speziell für alle Menschen, die Slow Down lesen und vielleicht sogar Reviewen.

Was zwischendurch mit mir war? Alles und nichts, könnte man sagen. Um nur eine Katastrophe zu nennen: Ich habe meinen schlauen Planungs-Zettel verschlampt. Und mir fallen keine neuen Namen für die Kapitel ein. (Alle Vorschläge werden dankbar entgegen genommen.)

Dank HBP gibt es natürlich auch einige Einschränkungen. Slow Down ist jetzt ein AU. Blaises Familie ist ganz anders, als im Buch. (Aber wenigstens gibt es keinen mehr, der seine „männlichkeit" anzweifelt.) Und Snape… Oh Gott, ich will gar nicht davon anfangen. Aber davon lässt sich unser eins ja nicht beeindrucken.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel,

Ayami

oOo

**Kapitel VI – Whoops…**

Die Fette Dame klappte zur Seite und ich schwebte durch das Porträtloch. Es lässt sich nicht anders beschreiben. Es war als hätte jemand rosa Transparenzpapier auf meine (verleugnete und nie von jemandem entdeckte) Lesebrille geklebt. Ich lief wie auf Wolken.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war relativ belebt, das sanfte Raunen leiser Stimmen füllte den Raum. Die Sonne schien durch eines der Fenster, die Vögel sangen und irgendwie erschien mir die Welt insgesamt sehr in Ordnung.

Es war nicht einmal zwei Stunden her, seit ich Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke ließ mich grinsen. Obwohl ich mich schon wieder nach seiner Nähe sehnte, nach seinen seidigen Haaren, den sturmgrauen Augen und dieser talentierten Zun…

Whoops. Bin wohl ein wenig abgedriftet. Wo war ich? Ach ja…

Obwohl ich mich schon wieder nach seiner Nähe sehnte, war es auch ein gutes Gefühl. Die Vorfreude auf unser nächstes Treffen ließ mich leicht erschaudern.

Es war fast ein wenig, als wäre ich verliebt. Wenn das nicht eine vollkommen absurde Vorstellung wäre. Ich verliebt? In Malfoy? Pah…

Eher würden Flubberwürmer fliegen lernen, Hagrid McGonagall heiraten und ich Ron ohne zu zetern bei den Hausaufgaben helfen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, der Junge sieht wirklich ein wenig verzweifelt aus, wie er da alleine in der Ecke kauert…

Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal unauffällig in seine Nähe schleichen und warten bis er mich fragt. Aber zetern werde ich trotzdem. Basta.

oOo

Ich ließ mich in einen der großen Ohrensessel plumpsen. Knapp zwei Meter neben mir brütete Ron über seinen Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben. Zumindest erschien es mir auf den ersten Blick so. Aber dann wurde mir bewusst, dass er seit einer geschlagenen Minute auf exakt dieselbe Stelle in seinem Buch starrte.

Wenn er lesen würde, müssten seine Pupillen sich bewegen richtig?

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass dies insgesamt eine recht eigentümliche Pose für Ron war. Seine Nasenspitze berührte beinahe das Papier. Atmete er überhaupt noch?

Fest überzeugt mir meine Rosa-Wölkchen-Alles-ist-super!-Stimmung nicht verderben zu lassen, wedelte ich mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Ron? Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" Keine Reaktion. „Haaallooo?" Ich tippte ihn vorsichtig auf seine Nasenspitze. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Na bitte, geht doch.

„Ähm… hast du gerade was gesagt Hermine?" Sein Blick war ein wenig verklärt, die Augen gerötet. Er wird doch nicht… er konnte doch nicht… waren das Tränen, die da gerade sein Kinn hinunter liefen? Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte; er war heute schon den ganzen Tag so komisch…

„Ist alles okay mit Dir?" Ein wenig sorgenvoll drehte ich sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu mir, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Erst weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken, dann wurde seine Miene plötzlich hart.

„Es ist nichts. Kümmere Dich lieber um Deine eigenen Sachen."

Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Und dann wurde ich wütend. Bitte, sollte er doch seinen Egotrip und Ruhe ausleben, aber OHNE MICH. So weit kommt das noch, dass der mir meine schlechte… eh, gute Laune verdirbt.

Stampfenden Schrittes verließ ich den Raum.

oOo

Kurz nach dieser kleinen… sagen wir „ungewöhnlichen Begegnung" mit Ron, bemerkte ich, dass auch andere Leute mich komisch ansahen.

Pansy Parkinson segnete mich mit ihren Todesblicken, kaum das ich in ihre Nähe kam. Nicht, dass das früher anders gewesen wäre. Aber es kam mir vor, als wären ihre Blicke noch hasserfüllter, noch gezielter auf mich gerichtet, seit die Geschichte mit Malfoy begonnen hatte.

Und dann Snape. Er benahm sich nicht wirklich anders. Es war mehr die Art wie er mich… ich korrigiere: wie er UNS in letzter Zeit ansieht. Als wüsste er ganz genau was in und zwischen uns vorgeht. Manchmal kommt es mir beinahe so vor, als wären seine Kommentare weniger schneidend, sein Blick beinahe mitfühlend. Aber dann, nachdem ich einmal kräftig geblinzelt und mich in den Arm gekniffen habe, ist alles wieder wie vorher.

Diese Dinge gaben mir zu denken. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass diese Sache eben doch nicht bloß uns beide etwas anging. Sie hatte auch Einfluss auf die Menschen um uns herum.

Aber, war ich wirklich bereit dass zu dulden?

Wäre dass nicht der Moment, in dem ich den Schlussstrich ziehen müsste?

Und warum zum Teufel schmerzte mich der Gedanke daran so sehr?

oOo

Ich beschloss Ron in den nächsten Tagen genau im Auge zu behalten. So würde ich nicht nur hinter den Grund für seine Tränen kommen, sondern gleichzeitig auch die Möglichkeit haben wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm und Harry zu verbringen.

Zu meiner Schande musste ich mir eingestehen, die beiden in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt zu haben. Natürlich nahm ich weiterhin meine Mahlzeiten mit ihnen gemeinsam ein, aber wir sprachen kaum noch miteinander. Harry schien das ganze recht locker zu nehmen, aber Ron… Nun, er verhielt sich exakt wie ich es von ihm erwartet hatte: Er schmollte.

Man möge sich also dieses Szenario vor Augen halten: Wir drei am Gryffindor-Tisch, beim Frühstück. In der Mitte Harry, Ron links und ich rechts. Ron und ich mit versteinerten Mienen, beider fest entschlossen nicht der erste zu sein, der das Schweigen bricht.

„Ähm… Leute?", Harry war sichtlich verwirrt. „Kann mir mal einer sagen, was das hier zu bedeuten hat?" Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden über die Sommerferien. Lavender und Parvati waren begeistert. Mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck hingen sie an seinen Lippen. Als das Gespräch auf mich und Ron kam, warfen sie sich einen belustigten Blick zu und fingen an zu kichern.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Die beiden hingen schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres an seinem Rock- bzw. Umhangzipfel. Ron erhob sich mit hochrotem Kopf. Ob vor Wut oder vor Scham konnte ich nicht erkennen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und schlurfte in Richtung Ausgang.

Harry warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Ich hob die Augenbrauen. (Sollte der Wieseljunge doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!) Mit einem seufzten stand Harry auf, beglückte mich ein letztes mal mit seinem Möchtegern-Todesblick und versuchte Ron noch einzuholen.

Ich sah die beiden kurz miteinander Diskutieren. Und dann passierte es. Ich konnte von meinem Platz längst nicht alles hören was die beiden sagten, aber zwei Wörter drangen zu mir durch: Hermine und Malfoy.

Ich war geschockt. Sie konnten es nicht wissen, oder? ODER? ODER?

Das letzte was ich mitbekam war, wie Ron mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht davon rauschte und einen eindeutig irritierten Harry zurückließ.

oOo

Gegen Abend hatte sich meine Panik immer noch nicht gelegt. Ich saß im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett und versuchte mich auf meine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Meine Zimmergenossinnen schliefen schon. (Das ist mir dafür die liebste Tageszeit, wenn alles um mich herum schon ruhig und still geworden ist…)

Ich hatte den ganzen Tag über versucht Kontakt zu Malfoy auf zu nehmen. Aber immer wenn ich ihn sah, war er von einer Horde Slytherins umringt. Und wie durch einen bösen Wink des Schicksals, beschloss dann Ginny ausgerechnet heute, dass es Zeit war unsere Freundschaft etwas aufzufrischen.

Sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war, lauerte sie mir förmlich auf. Ich war den ganzen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt gewesen „Frauen-Gespräche" zu führen.

Es war ein Wunder dass sie nicht bemerkte wie aufgeregt ich war. Hinter jeder Ecke vermutete ich einen Spion. In jedem Mitschüler sah ich einen potenziellen Verräter und alles was ich tat konnte verdächtig wirken. (Versucht mal unauffällig einen Zaubertrank zu brauen…)

Aber nun war der Tag ja vorbei und ich konnte aufatmen… dachte ich.

Kaum hatte ich mich gemütlich zurück gelehnt (Ich wollte gerade die Feder aufs Papier setzten) als ich durch ein Geräusch aufgeschreckt wurde. Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt. Was um alles in der Welt… ? Ich hatte kaum den Gedanken beendet, als ich es schon wieder hörte. Und noch mal. Und noch mal.

Diesmal war ich mir ganz sicher, dass es vom Fenster kam.

Fluchend rappelte ich mich auf und stolperte zum Fenster. Gott sei Dank hatten wir in den Schlafräumen Teppich und keinen kalten Steinboden. Aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass alle Fenster in Hogwarts klemmen. Aber unter Anwendung roher Gewalt öffnete sich auch dieses. Und keinen Moment zu früh.

Ein kleiner Gegenstand sauste über meinen Kopf hinweg, kurz bevor ich mich aufrichtete. Es war ein Tannenzapfen.

Etwas verwirrt blickte ich nach draußen. Und dort stand er. Seine markanten Gesichtszüge wurden nur vom Mondlicht erhellt. Seine Robe hatte er abgelegt, das Hemd war verknittert. Und, lag es an mir, oder waren seine Haare unordentlicher als sonst, sein Blick gehetzter und die Art wie er sich bewegte…

Ihr habt es sicher erraten. Vor meinem Fenster, die Faust um einen Haufen Tannenzapfen geschlossen, stand Draco Malfoy.

oOo

oOo

**A/N: **Muhaha, Cliffhanger. Wie ich sie liebe. Reviewer dürfen ein Bad in Malfoys Privatgemächern nehmen. Höhö. (Wenn das nicht hilft, weiß ich auch nicht weiter.)


End file.
